The Ghost of Her
by Throughout TheStorm
Summary: Selena just lost her beautiful girlfriend a month ago because she committed suicide in the hospital. She had Schizophrenia and couldn't take it anymore. Selena is now very depressed she started going to parties and getting high, along with drinking. Selena starts seeing Demi's ghost and can't take it anymore.. ONESHOT rated M for cutting and suicide. -Demena/Semi


**I don't any of the characters, just the story. It's part based off the Grey's Anatomy episode when Demi Lovato played in it as Mary. I know this one sucks, I kinda just got bored and threw it together. I hope you enjoy a bit of it though!**

"_We try to keep her safe. She's on every med in the book, She doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep, the slightest thing sets her off, talking even, so we're having her committed. We've explained to her that they are coming to get her to try and help… We turned our back for a minute, just for one minute-"_

"_Oh my god, Demi."_

"_I swear to God I'll do it."_

"_No, baby please don't!"_

"_You don't believe me, nobody does. No one, I swear to God I'll stab myself."_

"_Demi, I'm doctor Alex. I need to you to put that down."_

"_It'll kill me right? If I stuck this in my heart it'll kill me right?"_

"_You don't want to do that Demi."_

"_Cause there's drug in here, I'll die right?"_

"_Look trust me, I can help you."_

"_I'm not crazy."_

"_I know, I believe you. Everyone outside thinks you're crazy, but something's going on inside and none of us… understand. So we need to figure out what that is and the only way is if you put that down and let me run some test. Ok?"_

"_You promise?"_

"_Yes, just, put it down. It's going to be ok."_

"_I'm not crazy…"_

"Demi!" Selena shouted and shot up from her slumber. She looked around and rubbed her eyes sighing deeply.

Selena had these dreams constantly, about the same thing every night. Demi was Selena's girlfriend; She had Schizophrenia. The doctors tried everything they could, but Demi got fed up and got up from her bed when Selena was sleeping, then went to kill herself in another room once she found a shot with drugs in it.

"Fuck." Selena cursed and got out of them grabbing her pack of fags and went out on the terrace to smoke.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that, ya'know." Selena heard a voice say softly. It sounded like Demi. Selena had gotten use to the fact that she heard voices, well only Demi's. It had been going on since that night at the hospital. That was only a month ago, but this night what different she got mad and replied back.

"You're not real. I'm hearing things, go away!" Selena shouted angrily and took a long drag of her fag. She then waited a few minutes; no reply was coming back from the darkness of the night. Selena threw her fag on the ground and stomped on it before heading back upstairs. She sat on her chair and looked down at her nails sighing.

"_She's just crazy. There's nothing wrong that we found."_

"_Demi's not crazy!"_

"_Look, she's not crazy, I grew up with crazy, I dated crazy, and this girl is not crazy."_

"_Thank you…"_

"_Just give me some time."_

"_Do you have a specific diagnosis in mind?"_

"_No, but-"_

"_She's suicidal Alex, what you did in there, you saved her life, but those parents and her girlfriend have been through hell."_

"_Maybe, but I love her!"_

"_Look, you say it's our job to act brave for the patient, the patient, not the parents, nor the girlfriend or boyfriend, or brother or sister. So whatever hell they've gone through, hers is worse."_

"_I do say that."_

"_You've got until my board meeting is over. Four hours, so start digging."_

Selena sighed and quickly got up, digging under her bed. She pulled out a box and looked through it finding some weed. She lite up the little blunt and smoked it breathing out smoke.

"Selena, you are so much more than drugs."

"Selena, you're going insane Demi is not there!" Selena told herself taking a drag before hearing a reply, for the first time.

"You're right I'm not, be good to yourself Sel, for me at least." Selena quickly turned around seeing nothing was there. She grumbled and looked down at the blunt, before putting it out and putting it back in the box.

She crawled into bed and closed her eyes getting to sleep. For the first time in a month she didn't have a dream, and if she did, she didn't remember it.

Selena woke up around four in the afternoon and looked at her phone, she saw three texts all saying there's a party tonight. She smirked and ran to the bathroom to take a shower, when her shower was done with she got dressed in short shorts and a tank top that was tight. She slipped on her flip flops and put on her sunglasses heading out.

Selena stayed at the party for hours, it finally became 1 a.m. and she was struggling to walk, but managed with a beer in her hand. She leaned against her front door and took a chug of her beer. "Molly!" Selena whined.

Molly was Selena's 'party buddy' as she calls her. She walked Selena home every night and sometimes slept over. "What Sel?" She smirked and unlocked the door for her. Molly was drunk, but when she got drunk it was the type were she could handle herself. "Come on, up to your room." She chuckled.

Selena leaned against Molly on her bed and Molly combed her hair. "I miss Demi…" Selena whispered tracing the top of her bottle of beer.

"I know." Molly whispered back and kissed Selena's head. Molly knew somewhat of the story with Demi. She never knew the fully thing, when Selena was really drunk she'd talk about Demi because she couldn't control what she was saying. If she wasn't drunk she'd keep her mouth closed and if she heard Demi's name she'd almost kill the person who said it.

"Bring her back." Selena sniffed. Molly just wrapped her arms around Selena and whisper it'll be ok repeatedly.

"_I don't understand, you didn't find anything, I feel like we're just torturing her for no reason."_

"_Ok Demi, we're going to start now, and when I say now, I want you to pinch your nose and blow. Make sure you keep your eyes open. Ok? Now."_

"_What's happening to her eyes? What's going on?"_

"_No, No, No!"_

"_What the hell did you do to her?"_

Selena was walking down the street and stopped, leaning against a pole. She pulled out a fag and lite it before seeing a figure.

"I told you, I don't like that." Demi's voice came in.

Selena squinted her eyes only seeing a black figure. It was late at night, around 3 in the morning. "Demi?"

"Put it away and come with me."

"What? No. I'm not dying for you."

"No one's asking you to do that Sel; I just want you to be ok." Demi said finally showing herself. Selena's eyes widened and she gulped not believing it.

"You're dead." She stated running a hand through her hair.

"And you're not. I want you to be ok Selena."

"I don't want to be ok! I don't want to live without you! I don't know what to think. I don't feel safe. I don't want to live like this, with no one to care."

"Sel, you're not going to-"Selena disappeared, she ran and ran until she was home. She went upstairs to her room, locked the door and found a blade.

After that Selena never saw the ghost of Demi again. She was found dead two days later with her wrist cut… Selena never saw the ghost again, she saw_ her_ Demi though, she was with her. Demi looked after her in the sky. It took time for Demi to forgive her, although she was still mad at Selena, she could never be too mad.

Demi finally realized that no one cared for Selena; they all blamed her that Demi died. Selena was supposed to be watching her in the hospital, but fell asleep; Demi snuck out and killed herself. Selena was hated.

Demi sighed and wrapped her arms around the sleeping Selena and closed her eyes as well kissing her shoulder.

"_Hi I'm Demi, nice to meet you, are you new here?"_

"_Um, yeah, sorta."_

"_That's cool, let me show you around."_

"_Thanks…"_

"_No problem, oh! Cool, we're in the same first class, and third."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, you're really pretty you know? You should tell me your name."_

"_Selena, Selena Gomez."_

"_Beautiful name."_

Selena smiled in her sleep and buried her face in Demi's neck. Demi looked down at Alex and rubbed her thumb on her cheek smiling. "I love you Alex." She whispered.

**Reviews would be great!**


End file.
